Algo que la muerte puede tocar
by hyoz
Summary: Tony casi muere en el campo de batalla un sábado. Steve rompe con Tony, el miércoles, después de que es dado de alta. TRADUCCIÓN.


Primera traducción Tony/Steve que posteo y me gustaría decirles que espero no sea la última. Como ya mencioné este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción al español con permiso otorgado de **thatdamneddame** y el nombre original es _Something Death Can Touch_, lo pueden encontrar en AO3 en la sección en ingles. (detalles/enlaces en mi perfil). Espero les guste.

* * *

Enorme agradecimiento a la autora por permitirme traducir su fic y a mi beta _Just Back Sugar_.

* * *

Natasha es la primera persona que SHIELD le presenta. Es fría, tranquila y al final del día, rusa. Capitán América significa poco para ella, está más interesada en el Capitán Rogers.

Steve supone que ella probablemente le informa al Director Fury de él, pero al menos le enseña cómo luchar con cuchillos y le explica qué es un frappuccino. Steve descubre que le gustan cuando están hechos de caramelo y tienen esos pequeños trozos de azúcar en la parte superior. Natasha sólo bebe su café negro, pero su rostro se suaviza cuando él se mancha la nariz de crema batida.

Entre las sesiones de entrenamiento obligatorias y las evaluaciones psicológicas, Natasha y Steve se vuelven amigos. Hablan de arte, arquitectura y comida, y Steve recuerda que él es más que soledad, guerra y nieve.

Después, Steve conoce a Clint, pero sospecha que por accidente. Natasha ya esta haciendo sparring con alguien cuando llega al gimnasio (tarde, gracias a otra evaluación psicológica sorpresa. Todos están muy _preocupados_ por él). Ella inmoviliza al hombre con facilidad y él sonríe, la llama bella, le pregunta si le gustaría golpearlo un poco más. Steve ha visto a Natasha romperle la nariz a un hombre por menos (había sido una mala semana) pero ella sólo sonríe y le ayuda a levantarse.

A Steve le es presentado como Clint Barton, nombre en clave Hawkeye. —No le digas a Coulson que estuve aquí, técnicamente no estoy todavía fuera de reposo en cama —dice. Tiene una sonrisa confiada y anchos hombros.

Clint parece igualmente despreocupado sobre el status de Steve como un icono americano. Natasha explica que Clint sólo se preocupa por dos cosas en el mundo, pero no dice qué. Steve sólo está feliz de tener gente a su alrededor que no piense de él como una bomba de tiempo de inestabilidad mental.

(—Eso es porque estamos en el mismo barco, amigo —dice Clint una noche después de un par de cervezas. —Los mejores activos son los que tienen pasados turbios y manos firmes. Además, esos cartoons del Capitán América siempre fueron tan jodidamente_ aburridos_. Tú eres mucho mejor, hombre.

Steve hace todo lo posible por no sonrojarse.)

Las presentaciones con el resto de los Avengers suceden todas de una sola vez, gracias al repentino deseo de venganza de Loki. No va muy bien. Thor piensa que Steve es una especie de semidiós y Tony piensa que él es sólo una pieza de propaganda afianzada. Bruce es reservado en una forma que pone a Steve incómodo.

Fury les dice que no le interesan sus ridiculeces, que están todos aquí para pelear la buena batalla. —Así que cállense y pónganse a trabajar, Clint podrías dejar de tratar de acercarte sigilosamente a mí, por el amor de Dios, te asignaré a trabajo de escritorio.

(—No, no lo hará —le dice Clint a Steve más tarde, tratando de captar la mente de Steve de Howard Stark y el pasado. —Él sabe que entonces sólo seré más distracción. Confíname en un escritorio y sólo iré a buscar a Coulson. Sin él, hombre, la entera iniciativa se desmorona.)

Como personas, les toma tiempo para llegar a conocerse entre sí.

Como compañeros de equipo, lo resuelven bastante rápido. El campo no es el lugar para el drama y el compañerismo nace de la necesidad. Steve sabe que la amistad vendrá con el tiempo.

Con el tiempo Bruce se abre, comienza a confiar más en los Avengers, comienza a confiar más en sí mismo. Les presenta a Betty y le deja a Steve pasar el rato en su laboratorio.

Thor y Steve, con el tiempo, alcanzan un punto medio de entendimiento. Es bastante fácil de relacionarse con la única otra persona fuera de sus profundidades (aunque Steve sospecha que fuera de tiempo es mucho más fácil que fuera de lugar). Juntos descubren el internet y los celulares y son engatusados por Darcy en conseguir bronceados de spray.

Él no puede resolver cómo ser amigo de Tony. Parecen rozarse el uno al otro en todas las formas equivocadas. Tony, en primera instancia, le recuerda a Steve de Howard y, a su vez, de toda la gente que perdió. Steve parece recordarle a Tony de Howard también, aunque Steve no está realmente seguro de lo que eso significa.

—Sólo ignóralo —es el consejo de Natasha. —Tony Stark es un niñote inestable.

Clint asiente con la cabeza tenazmente. —Juega al difícil de conseguir, hombre. Tony tiene mujeres arrogándosele todo el día. Lo que quiere es un reto.

—Estoy tratando de trabajar con el hombre, no dormir con él —dice Steve, desconcertado.

Clint sólo sonríe. —Sólo dándote algunos consejos amigables de un tipo que sabe una cosa o dos.

Natasha, en una inusual muestra de emoción (aunque Steve está empezando a esperar que Clint y Natasha sean sus excepciones en la mayoría de las cosas) rueda los ojos. —Ignóralos a los dos, Steve. Clint sabe más acerca de relaciones que Tony Stark, pero Clint una vez me dio dinamita de regalo de cumpleaños.

(Le toma tiempo, pero finalmente Steve descubre que Clint y Natasha ya no están juntos, aunque no tiene idea de cuando aquel barco zarpó.

Sin embargo, aún no ha resuelto las cosas con Tony.)

Tony, un día, va demasiado lejos, después de que una misión sale mal. Le pregunta a Steve lo que es, aparte de una reliquia del pasado de América. Dice que él no necesita a los Avengers. Dice que no juega bien con otros.

Steve quiere saber que le duele tanto. Quiere decirle que Howard era muchas cosas, pero Steve nunca pensó que debería ser padre. En cambio, le grita a Tony, eleva el anzuelo, pregunta lo que Tony es sin Iron Man, como si no fueran la misma persona, como si sin el corazón de Tony Stark, Iron Man fuera nada en absoluto.

Tony parece aceptar el reto.

—_¿Qué eres?_ —pregunta Steve y Tony responde con pruebas.

—_Genio, multimillonario_—respondió Tony, y crea una armadura de cuerpo aún más ligera para Steve. Construye el Quinjet. Actualiza los dispositivos pirómanos de Hawkeye y Black Widow. Crea un reloj alimentado por un reactor de arco.

—_Playboy_ —dijo Tony, y trae una chica diferente a cada banquete. Trae a casa a cualquier periodista. Va doce de doce por todas las playmates este año. Dos veces.

—_Filántropo_ —declaró Tony, y dona dinero a los museos favoritos de Steve. Construye al orfanato de Clint (del que técnicamente no debería saber acerca de, pero todos saben que Tony ha hackeado las computadoras de SHIELD) un nuevo extremo. Inicia un fondo de becas en el alma mater de Bruce. Actualiza las computadoras en el laboratorio de Jane.

(Steve dice: —No tienes que hacer esto.

Tony sólo lo mira y pregunta: —¿Hacer qué?)

Tony es embaucado en dejar a los Avengers mudarse a su casa, después de seis meses de trabajo en campo. Fury dice que es eso o Tony se muda a la sede de SHIELD. Los equipos de elite están obligados a vivir juntos. Tony refunfuña y Steve sentiría culpa, pero ha visto la casa de Tony. El hombre podría aprovechar un poco de compañía.

La mudanza es sencilla, relativamente, para los Avengers.

Todos tienen permitido escoger su propia habitación, pero Steve podría haberlo hecho por ellos.

Clint escoge la habitación en la planta superior con la mejor cobertura por fuera de las ventanas. Bruce elije una habitación bastante abajo y fuera del camino, por si acaso. Thor encuentra la habitación donde Tony por alguna razón colgó un cuadro de terciopelo de Elvis (—¡El gran Rey de la Tierra! —brama Thor en gusto. —¡Me honraría dormir bajo su rostro! —Y Steve no sabe si debería culpar más a Clint o a Tony). Natasha elije la habitación con luz de la mañana y ventana mirador.

Steve elige por accidente la habitación anterior a la de Tony, pero le gusta la ubicación central y tiene una obstinación increíble. Además, se imagina, ayudará a superar cualquier tensión que exista entre ellos.

Al principio la casa es extrañamente silenciosa, todos adheridos en sus propias esquinas.

Coulson viene para vigilarlos. —Y asegurarme de que nadie haya matado a Barton aún. Tiene la mala costumbre de esconderse en las vigas —Coulson sorbe su café e ignora a Clint bajar del mostrador donde estaba suspendido para atacar y salir de mal humor de la cocina.

—No es como los Howling Commandos —dice Steve. —Estamos luchando juntos, pero no todos los días. Fuera de la formación no tenemos que vernos entre sí.

—Tal vez noche de juegos en familia, entonces —sugiere Coulson secamente, y Steve sospecha que quiere decir_ sólo mientras Stark se comporte._

Coulson debió haberle dicho algo a Tony, porque Tony declara que están teniendo una fiesta.

—No con civiles —dice Hill con severidad. —La mansión Stark es ahora la sede de la Iniciativa Avenger.

—Soy un millonario excéntrico, estoy autorizado a tener amigos eclécticos —resopla Tony. —Además, sigue siendo mi casa. En la que los dejo vivir por bondad de mi corazón.

—Todavía estoy autorizado de aturdirte —le informa Coulson, hojeando casualmente el informe frente a él. —Y estoy detrás de _Super Nanny_.

Tony, a pesar de todo tiene la fiesta. Civiles no invitados.

Pepper está ahí, porque ella siempre está ahí cuando Tony puede hacer algo inadvertidamente horrible. Bruce trae a Betty. Thor trae a Jane, quien arrastra a Darcy. Coulson está ahí por alguna razón (afirma que por control de daños; Clint afirma que se siente solo, Tony murmura algo sobre Coulson tratando de destruir la diversión).

Todos, sorprendentemente, la llevan bien.

Natasha, Clint y Darcy juegan bolos en el Wii. Steve teme que lo hayan convertido en algún vicioso juego de beber estilo verdad o reto.

Betty y Jane la llevan increíble, dejando a Bruce y Thor luciendo tristes y rechazados en una esquina.

Coulson y Pepper conversan con unos tragos.

Steve se sienta en el sofá y siente que esto después de todo podría funcionar.

—Están hablando de nosotros, sabes —dice Tony, hundiéndose en el sofá junto a Steve. Steve se pregunta cuánto ha tenido que beber.

—¿Por qué hablarían de nosotros? —pregunta Steve. La última vez que checó estaban hablando de museos en Viena.

—Coulson probablemente está tratando de expulsar mi trasero de los Avengers. El hombre nunca me ha gustado. Sospecho que es debido a su personalidad aburrida y ese enorme palo en su trasero. Pepper en secreto probablemente está de acuerdo, pero argumentando que los Avengers en realidad no funcionan sin la banca Stark —Tony sonríe. —SHIELD sólo me quiere por mi dinero, lo cual está bien. Tengo un montón de ello.

—También eres Iron Man —señala Steve. —Además, parece que sólo están hablando de ti.

Tony rueda los ojos. —Todos siempre están hablando de ti, Cap. Si puedes manejar el siglo XXI. Si alguien debería conseguirte un celular. Si puedes manejar el pequeño grupo nuestro. Si puedes manejar trabajar con el hijo de Howard Stark —dice Tony, esto último con amargura, en lo que queda de su bebida.

—Tony —Steve agarra su mano, siente que tiene que decir esto de una forma que nunca antes había tenido que. —_Prefiero_ trabajar contigo que con Howard.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Tony, sonando rudo. —Por todas cuentas mi padre fue un gran hombre. Hizo tu escudo. Combatió nazis. Y me imagino que no te provocó en una pelea por lo que veo.

—Él vio muerte y creó la bomba atómica —titubea Steve, viendo la incertidumbre en los ojos de Tony. —Tu la viste y trataste de hacer paz. Prefiero trabajar contigo.

Las cosas se vuelven confusas después de eso.

Steve pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo peleando con Tony, pero está bastante seguro que la mayoría de esas peleas son un muy confuso coqueteo.

Él siempre ha sido idealista, pero eso no quiere decir que ingenuo. Steve sabe que a veces hombres aman a hombres, nunca realmente le había molestado. Habían mayores preocupaciones- su madre, su país, la guerra.

A excepción de Peggy, Steve nunca prestó realmente atención a lo que quería.

Hasta hace poco, ciertamente nunca pensó que lo que quería contaba por mucho.

Con el tiempo, cualquier sea el extraño juego que están jugando, los alcanza. Una misión va mal. Tony y Steve no podían resistirse al silencio radiofónico, no cuando podían gritarse el uno al otro. Incluso Clint les dijo que se callaran.

El director Fury sienta a Tony y Steve en su oficina y grita: —¡No sé qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos, pero arréglenlo!

Tony se enfrenta a la situación y le pide una cita a Steve en el ascensor. Van a este antiguo cine que proyecta películas de Charlie Chaplin y Buster Keaton acompañadas a la banda sonora de una viejecita tocando un auténtico órgano. Steve sonríe como idiota el rato entero.

Tener un noviazgo con Tony, Steve descubre, es extrañamente normal.

En realidad nada cambia, salvo que Steve tiene ahora alguien que en sus malas noches pueda recordarle que sigue siendo 2012. Que no ha perdido otros setenta años.

A veces van por pizza al viejo barrio de Steve, a veces ordenan comida China y ven películas, a veces pasan horas juntos en el taller de Tony, Tony trabajando y Steve dibujando, sin hacer nada más que compartir sus espacios y deleitarse con la novedad de esto.

El equipo lo toma con calma. Bruce y Thor están felices por ellos. Ambos dicen una variante de _"es más fácil cuando tienes a alguien. Es mejor no estar solo"_ Natasha no le dice nada a Steve, pero él esta bastante seguro que amenazó a Tony con daño corporal y luego lo hizo jurar guardar secreto a través de medios de su sola aterradora presencia. Clint dice: —Sé que es el período de luna de miel, o lo que sea, pero sólo no cojan en los sofás.

Steve, a su pesar, se sonroja furiosamente y Tony sólo sonríe lujuriosamente.

—Jesús hombre, aquí vive gente —se queja Clint, mirando hoscamente al sofá, como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Solamente estas celoso, hombre, lo entiendo —le dice Tony. —Todo el mundo aquí esta teniendo algo y todo lo que tu tienes es a Coulson y bolas azules. Entiendo, es difícil para ti. Sólo estas exagerando. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos. Después de todo somos compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿un anuncio personal? Súper inteligente francotirador busca amor a largo plazo. No debe importarle el spandex. No fumador. ¿Por qué te ríes? Jarvis, ¿puedes conseguirme ese anuncio? no creo que Barton aquí entienda qué tan en serio estoy.

—¿No estás solo, verdad Clint? —pregunta Steve, porque es su líder y sólo quiere que todos sean felices. Realmente nunca había pensado en ello, pero jamás ha visto a Clint escaparse a escondidas para una cita o tratar de traer a alguien a casa, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por ligar con cada agente que SHIELD ha contratado. Steve se pregunta qué tan recónditos hábitos de las viejas operaciones encubiertas persisten, y no esta realmente seguro de que haría si su compañero de equipo tuviera un corazón roto.

—¿Luzco solitario? —pregunta Clint, antes de añadir: —Sólo dejen de cojer en los sofás.

(Steve escucha por casualidad un día a Tony preguntándole a Clint. —¿Sabías que tu estado civil esta clasificado?

Escucha a Clint jadear de risa. —Estoy bastante seguro de que mi archivo entero está clasificado, hombre.

—¿Así que no me vas a decir? —Steve puede escuchar a Tony poner mala cara, no es que lo admita.

—Es clasificado —le dice Clint. —O te vuelves mejor hackeando o ve a preguntarle a Coulson.

Steve no sabe qué opción es peor.)

Maria Hill llama a Steve y Tony a su oficina después de dos meses de noviazgo.

—Normalmente hacemos esto antes, pero honestamente la mayoría de nosotros pensamos que ustedes dos se iban a matar el uno al otro después de un mes —ella les entrega a cada uno un folleto. —SHIELD no tiene políticas estrictas de confraternización, especialmente desde que su trabajo de campo ha mejorado y ambos tienen el mismo control de seguridad. Sin embargo, aún tengo que decirles que no jodan esto.

—¿No es Coulson él que esta usualmente a cargo de toda la rutina de mama gallina? —pregunta Tony, mientras que Steve observa su folleto de _¡ETS y tú! _incómodamente.

Hill se ríe. —Eres graciosísimo, Stark, de verdad. Ahora ve a leer tu folleto sobre sexo seguro y trata de no darle al Capitán América alguna ETS. Fury se toma la profanación de un icono nacional como ofensa personal.

Tony, ciertamente, luce un poco nervioso ante eso.

(Tony le asegura más tarde, lastimosamente honesto, entre suaves besos, que está limpio, que se hizo una prueba, que él nunca haría algo que lastimara a Steve.)

Después de eso, todo va bien por seis meses.

Un sábado, en el campo, Tony casi muere.

Steve termina con Tony el miércoles, luego de que es dado de alta del hospital.

—Perdí a Bucky. Perdí a Peggy. No puedo perder a ti también —dice. Tiene toda una vida de abandono, pérdida, un estilo moral de los años cuarenta y una disciplina militar que le recuerdan que la confraternización engendra debilidad, engendra desunión, que puede ser usada en su contra. Que puede doler. Que duele.

Tony no lo toma bien. Empieza una dieta de licor fuerte y no dormir, rodeándose de sus robots. Hace a Jarvis bloquear a todos fuera de su taller. Incluso Rhodey es bloqueado. Incluso Pepper.

Steve no esta mejor. Destruye todos los sacos de boxeo de SHIELD en cuestión de días. Desea que todavía pudiera emborracharse, en lugar, se conforma con beber whisky en la tumba vacía de Bucky.

Natasha le trae novedades de todos y no le dice a nadie de donde se esta exiliando.

Ella no le dice a Steve que hizo la cosa equivocada.

(Tampoco le dice que hizo lo correcto.)

Coulson se pone al corriente con Steve abatido por una semana. Steve se sienta cerca de los restos del último saco de boxeo de SHIELD, con los brazos posados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

—¿Ha venido a reprenderme? —pregunta Steve. —¿O mejor aún, decirme 'te lo dije'?

Coulson se para frente a Steve y dice de forma uniforme. —He venido a decirte que has cometido un error, pero puedo gritar si lo prefieres.

Steve mira a Coulson; con cara de piedra como de costumbre, pero Steve piensa que puede ver preocupación en sus ojos, en la esquina de su boca.

—No lo entiendo, señor —dice Steve. Su voz es áspera. No ha hablado mucho últimamente. Su boca está seca.

Coulson se agacha, flexionando sus rodillas, en sus puntillas, frente a Steve y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. —Sé que piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero no duele menos. Ya sea que estés durmiendo con Tony Stark o no, aún te preocupas por él. Cada vez que casi muera, va a doler, ya sea si estás con él o no. Es mejor poder ser capaz de consolarlo al final del día que no —Coulson se pone de pie y mira su reloj. —Pero ese es sólo mi consejo, Capitán Rogers —no deja a Steve responder, sólo se da vuelta y se marcha.

Steve no se siente nada mejor.

Él asiste a su cita fija de sparring con Natasha porque sabe que ella lo cazaría si no lo hace. Natasha no ve los problemas personales como alguna razón para ir pausado con una persona, para mimarlos, y Steve podría besarla por eso.

Natasha está haciendo alguna pose genial de yoga cuando le dice a Steve. —Deberías escuchar a Coulson. Si alguien entiende, es él.

—¿La esposa de Coulson trabaja en SHIELD? —pregunta Steve, pensando en el anillo de oro en la mano izquierda de Coulson.

Natasha se ríe, una cosa extrañamente delicada. —Algo así.

Bruce lo acorrala en el desayuno una mañana. —Noche de póquer no es lo mismo sin ti y Tony. Clint sigue haciendo trampa y Thor esta triste de que no hay nadie con quien intercambiar historias de valor.

—Lo siento —murmura Steve consumiendo sus huevos, sintiéndose terrible por no sólo arruinar esta cosa entre Tony y él, si no por arruinar las cosas con los Avengers también. —Estaba tratando de no hacer las cosas incomodas.

Bruce se sienta frente a él, el plato y taza llena de café tintinean en la mesa. —No soy la persona para dar consejos, pero tienes que confiar en Tony.

—Yo confió en Tony —dice Steve, honesto. —Confío en todos ustedes con mi vida. A diario.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero —Bruce sacude su cabeza. —Mira, a veces me convierto en un gigante monstruo verde cuando estoy enojado. ¿No crees que tengo miedo todos los días de que podría lastimar a Betty? Pero confío en ella, confío en que ella sabe lo que quiere y que sabe lo que está haciendo. Le he dicho que soy demasiado peligroso, he tratado de marcharme, pero al final del día, nos amamos. Betty es una mujer inteligente, sabe lo que está haciendo y Tony también lo hace.

—Una orden equivocada y podría matarlo, Bruce.

—Él tiene un electroimán instalado en su pecho por un médico secuestrado en una cueva en el desierto y su hígado sin duda ha estado en vinagre por años —dice Bruce. —No creo que algo pueda matar a ese hombre.

Tony se larga a Malibú sin ningún aviso o fecha de regreso, aludiendo negocios. Steve quiere hablar con él sobre ello, llamarlo y gritarle sólo por marcharse, pero aún no pueden hablarse el uno al otro fuera del campo, cuando son sólo Tony y Steve, sin Capitán América y Iron Man de por medio.

Llama a Pepper en lugar, quien suena cansada y tensa. Steve no puede descubrir quién obtiene más culpa por eso, él o Tony. Ella le asegura que el viaje de negocios de Tony es legítimo. Ella no le pregunta cómo le va.

(Hay una pequeña parte de Steve que espera con interés la reprimenda que Tony va a recibir cuando regrese, a juzgar por las líneas de expresión en la cara de Coulson. Sin embargo, hay una parte más grande que extraña a Tony y su casual afecto, el corredizo monólogo a sus robots, la forma en que tamborilea sus dedos en su reactor de arco cuando está pensando y llama a Steve cariño.)

Steve entra cómo Clint y Coulson preparan pancakes un sábado.

—Capitán Rogers —dice Coulson. Vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama, una playera del ejercito y su templada expresión de costumbre. —Regresó antes —Steve se suponía estar en Nuevo México despejando su mente de Tony y ayudándole a Darcy a sobrevivir la boda de su primo, con su físico de súper soldado y encanto de 1940.

—Conseguimos un vuelo más temprano —responde Steve automáticamente, viendo a Coulson sorber café y a Clint manipular las perillas de la estufa.

—¿Quieres pancakes? —pregunta Clint, deslizando un pancake recién cocinado del Wok al plato esperante de Coulson. —Phil no creía que un Wok funciona tan bien como una sartén.

El cerebro de Steve sufre un corto circuito ante esto, a la falta de alusión de Clint. _¿Quién es Phil?_, está en la punta de su lengua, porque sólo a escuchado a Clint llamar al hombre _Coulson_ o _señor_ y no ha visto ni una vez a Clint mostrar alguna inclinación por cocinar, pero en lugar, Coulson dice seriamente. —Si esto sabe a teriyaki, vamos a ir a IHOP —y Clint se ríe y dice. —Promesas, promesas —y de pronto Steve lo entiende.

Clint lo fastidia para que se quede por pancakes. Están sorprendentemente buenos.

Los tres de ellos comen en relativo silencio. No incomodo, sólo agradable. Steve observa a Coulson colocar casual una mano en la espalda de Clint, observa a Clint rodar sus ojos cuando Coulson le dice que aleje los huevos, observa a Coulson prepararse otra taza de café sin quejarse cuando Clint le roba la suya. Es natural, casual y Steve siente como si estuviera presenciando algo personal, privado.

Cuando los platos están despejados, Coulson mira a Steve desinteresadamente y dice: —Espero que esto no cambie nada —de una manera que pone en claro lo poco que le importa la opinión de Steve en este asunto.

Steve despertó setenta años en el futuro y se acostumbró a ello. Esto no es realmente un tan gran ajuste, no cuando a pasado todo el tiempo. —Esto explica por qué Natasha me dijo que debía escuchar su consejo —dice Steve, en lugar.

(Clint jala a Steve a un costado más tarde esa noche y dice: —Sabes, cuándo es la cosa real, hombre. Natasha tenía razón, carajo le di dinamita, pero sabíamos que no iba a durar. Sabes, cuando es la cosa real. Lo sabes, y entonces carajo, te aferras a ello.)

Tony regresa de Malibú y si Steve no lo conociera, pensaría que todo de pronto estaba bien. Tony ríe, bromea, habla y tamborilea sus computadoras, pero aún sigue bebiendo más y no mira a Steve a los ojos.

Steve se enfrenta a la situación un día, antes de la noche de películas, y dice escuetamente: —La jodí —porque él come pancakes con Clint y Coulson y si alguien entiende lo que es sostener la vida de alguien que amas en tus manos, son ellos. Y si ellos pueden encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a una relación y SHIELD, entonces él también puede, porque honestamente, Steve no piensa en ningunas otras dos personas que puedan ser más reacias a hablar sobre sentimientos, y él creció en los_cuarentas_.

Tony sólo lo mira como si fuera un extraño y dice: —La mayoría de las personas han quemado las palomitas de maíz una vez o más en sus vidas —como el horno de microondas emite un pitido y Thor grita que la película está a punto de comenzar, como si Clint no fuera el encargado del DVD y Steve es dejado sintiéndose un bruto, en una cocina vacía con palomitas de maíz quemadas y nada más.

Con el tiempo, Steve decide que ya es suficiente. Él es un hombre adulto. Un Avenger. Knockeó a Hitler más de doscientas veces y sobrevivió el Ártico durante setenta años. Puede dejar de encapricharse y encontrar la forma de ser amigo de Tony, compañero de trabajo de Tony, aliado de Tony, si Tony no quiere ser otra cosa.

Un poco después, Steve concluye que esto iría mucho mejor si Tony sintiera de la misma manera, pero antes de que él fuera Iron Man, antes de que fuera un Avenger, era un genio, playboy, multimillonario, filántropo. Así que Tony se encierra en el laboratorio durante días y bebe como un pez y se acuesta con reporteras y gasta dinero como si fuera agua. Y Pepper comenta sobre cómo pensó que finalmente había superado esto. Y Rhodey comenta que la última vez que Tony había estado así, había creado a Iron Man. Y Bruce hace comentarios sobre Tony trabajando muy duro y siendo anti-social, lo cual es bastante viniendo de un tipo que vivió en la jungla por unos años mientras resolvía todo este asunto de Hulk. Y Steve se siente como mierda por tratar de seguir adelante, pero al menos está tratando, y cuando Tony no le quiere hablar, realmente no sabe qué otra cosa puede hacer.

La próxima vez, Fury llama a Tony y Steve a su oficina y dice: —No sé qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos, pero arréglenlo —una cuadra de la ciudad acababa de ser destruida y su reunión es interrumpida por Coulson y Hill, con rostro severo y cubiertos de polvo, entregándole a Fury carpetas con malas noticias.

Steve y Tony no se miraron entre sí durante la reunión y no se miran entre sí ahora, echados de la oficina de Fury en los pasillos abandonados de la sede de SHIELD. Todos están ya sea en medica o en evaluación de campo, y Steve se siente culpable por eso, pero no personalmente responsable por ello porque súper-suero o no, al final del día Steve es humano y esta cosa entre él y Tony realmente no tuvo efecto en Capitán América y Iron man.

—Tony, yo- —comienza Steve. Él los separó. Él debe ser el que los una.

—Voy a ver cómo se encuentra Natasha —interrumpe Tony, con la mirada en todos lados menos Steve. Lo último que Steve supo, es que ella tenía un tajo de un pie de largo recorriendo su muslo, causado por el combate y una muñeca fracturada por el derrumbamiento de un edificio.

—Iré contigo —dice Steve, porque al final del día, él es el líder del equipo y no importa si Tony lo ignora o no, siguen viviendo juntos. Siguen trabajando juntos. Natasha sigue siendo importante para los dos.

Tony no luce feliz sobre Steve siguiéndolo, pero tampoco luce incomodo.

Steve supone es un comienzo.

Natasha va a estar bien, aunque fuera de trabajo de campo durante seis semanas, cómo su muñeca sana.

Ella saca a Tony casi de inmediato, echado a la sala de espera con el resto del equipo. —Si te disculpas, te golpearé —le dice Natasha a Steve con frialdad, examinando la obra de arte en su yeso cortesía de Clint. —Trabajé con Clint durante años antes de que los Avengers aparecieran. Esto no es nada.

Steve piensa acerca de los Howling Commandos y sobre Clint y Coulson comiendo pancakes juntos un sábado. Piensa en como Clint le dio a Natasha dinamita de regalo y cómo Coulson le había ordenado a Clint bajar de la seguridad de su nido a la lucha. Piensa en Betty comprándole tés a Bruce de todo el mundo y Jane llamado a Thor después de cada batalla sólo para escuchar su voz. Piensa en Fury diciéndole que arregle sus cosas y piensa en Tony negándose con firmeza a mirarlo a los ojos.

Steve se desploma en la silla junto a la cama de Natasha. —La estropeé toda —dice Steve. No como disculpa, sólo la verdad.

—Tony es un hombre adulto. También comete errores —le dice ella.

Steve descubre que tiene razón, pero también descubre que fue él el que lo terminó. —¿Cómo lo hacen Clint y tú? —pregunta, honestamente curioso.

Natasha lo mira, calculando. Ellos nunca hablan del _antes_. Del antes de los Avengers. Del antes de SHIELD. Pero ella había sido la primera persona que había conocido y realmente nunca lo trató como otra cosa que una persona y Steve la ama, realmente lo hace.

—Nunca fue serio, la cosa entre nosotros —dice Natasha finalmente, con la mirada en Steve. —Al principio —y Steve todavía no sabe realmente lo que eso significa, dónde comienza la vida de Natasha. —No teníamos a nadie mas. Ahora lo tenemos. Ahora Clint tiene a Phil. Pero siempre habrá un momento cuando éramos sólo nosotros. Dejamos de acostarnos —ella se encoge de hombros. —Pero no dejamos de confiar el uno en el otro.

Steve decide que es hora de que empiece a confiar en Tony (realmente confiar en él) que comience a confiar en sí mismo.

Peggy una vez le dijo que le permitiera a Bucky la dignidad de su elección. Steve descubre que un buen consejo es un buen consejo. Espera que Tony todavía piense que él vale la pena. Extraña a Bucky como una herida persistente. Extraña a Tony como un extremidad perdida.

Él piensa en Tony en el hospital, ensangrentado y roto, y piensa que esto es definitivamente peor. Perdido, pero no desaparecido.

Steve inicia una campaña para convertirse en amigo de Tony, ya que han sido compañeros de equipo, compañeros de habitación y amantes, pero nunca realmente amigos.

Comienza con la noche de póquer. Él no había asistido desde la ruptura, desde que significaba que quizás tuvieran que hablarse. Noche de películas era más fácil, sólo compartir el espacio, sin ninguna expectativa de conversación y una clara falta de competencia.

Afortunadamente, nadie dice nada sobre su larga ausencia. Bruce sólo asiente con la cabeza y Thor lo aprieta en el hombro, le dice que finalmente ha dominado este juego de trucos Midgardiano. Clint le dice que deberían mostrarle a Thor World of Warcraft y Natasha le da un codazo con saña en las costillas.

Es un anochecer absurdamente normal, volver a conversar con todos y Steve se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No sólo al equipo, sino a los amigos.

Thor y Clint mantienen la conversación ligera, Natasha mantiene el juego interesante. Tony no le dice una palabra a Steve directamente en toda la noche. Steve descubre que se divierte de todas maneras.

Toma un mes, pero finalmente Tony le está hablando de nuevo. No como cuando estaban juntos, cuando Tony lo buscaba y lo llevaba a las películas y los museos y a ese carrito de comida con los mejores hot dogs de la isla. No como cuando se conocieron por primera vez, cuando Tony lo picaba, pinchaba y _provocaba_ en cualquier oportunidad que tenia sólo para ver lo que Steve haría.

Hablan como compañeros de equipo, como compañeros de cuarto. Civilizado. Amigable. Tony no lo busca, pero no lo evita. Le daría a Steve una respuesta para el crucigrama de la mañana sí la sabe, pero no le arrebata el rompecabezas para llenar a propósito las plazas con obscenas respuestas erróneas.

Steve no hace presión, sin embargo, sólo toma lo mucho de Tony como puede.

Steve empieza a traerle café y 'Hot Pockets' a Tony cuando se va de corrido todo el día en el laboratorio. (Él sabe que su protector de cartón e irregular calefacción le fascinan secretamente a Tony. Lo ha escuchado decirle eso a alguien, a uno de los buenos, debería estudiarlo antes de que Loki descubra esa mierda, congelando a la mitad del mundo y quemando al resto, Jesús ¿quién diseñó estas cosas?)

Tony comienza a beber menos.

—Sabes, Barton me dijo que te perdone —dice Tony, un día, sorprendiendo a Steve de donde está sentado en la sala de estar, dibujando.

—Clint caza ardillas con arco —dice Steve en respuesta, mirando afuera a donde Clint está encaramado en la parte superior de la valla, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

—Buen punto —Tony se encoge de hombros. Se sienta en la silla junto a Steve. —Aunque tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. Parecía muy preocupado por la santicidad de los sofás en aquel momento.

Steve no puede evitar el feroz sonrojo que florece en sus mejillas, extendiéndose por su espalda y pecho. Tony sólo se ríe suavemente, no dice mas.

Se sientan ahí en silencio, mirando por las ventanas, hasta que Steve piensa que si no dice la verdad ahora nunca lo hará.

—No tienes que perdonarme, Tony, sabes —dice. —Estaba asustado y entré en pánico. Tome algo genial y lo rompí. Estaba meramente asustado de que te iba a perderte como perdí a Bucky y no podía soportar la idea de estar solo en el mundo de nuevo —Steve se ríe, una cosa áspera y amarga. —Vaya que entendí eso mal. Esto, sin duda, es peor —Steve se extiende por el pasado desde el súper-suero hasta el flacucho chiquillo de Brooklyn y saca todo su coraje. Mira a Tony a los ojos, honesto y vulnerable y completamente aterrado. —Tony, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Aún te amo, pero lo jodí. No espero que me perdones.

Tony luce como si tratara desesperadamente de ocultar lo que sea que está sintiendo. Cuando habla, su voz comienza vacilante, incierta, antes de ganar ímpetu. —No es como si todos los días consiguieras una disculpa de un icono americano —se ríe. —Pero creo que esa es una cosa que puedo tachar de mi lista de deseos. Todo lo que tengo que hacer después es embaucar a Coulson de ir de travestí sin ser aturdido —él se pone de pie sin mirar a Steve. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a chismear con Barton. Creo que acaba de pisotear las begonias de Natasha.

Steve lo deja ir. Le deja tener la dignidad de elección.

(Clint pisoteó las begonias. Steve esta sorprendió de que Clint se escape con sólo un ojo negro.)

Las cosas se vuelven confusas después de eso.

Algunos días, Tony busca a Steve, le ayuda con su crucigrama, le enseña cómo filtrar sus correos electrónicos. Algunos días es como si Steve fuera un fantasma, sin siquiera existir en absoluto.

Capitán América y Iron Man nunca han peleado mejor juntos. Fury parece a la vez orgulloso y muy sospechoso. Steve descubre que es una victoria en absoluto.

(—Quiero perdonarte —dice Tony una noche como se pasan en la cocina, en la eterna búsqueda de más café. —Pero no puedo. Steve le dice sinceramente, que eso es más de lo que jamás podría esperar.)

Esta vez, Tony casi muere, es un Martes.

Algún tipo de arma electromagnética y Tony está cayendo al suelo, con Thor y Hulk demasiado lejos para atraparlo. Tienen que cortar la armadura de su cuerpo, el metal adherido a su piel. La estable luz azul del reactor de arco es la única prueba de que está vivo.

Natasha se sienta junto a Steve en la sala de espera. Thor va y viene. Bruce pasa por todos sus ejercicios de respiración. Clint y Coulson se sientan juntos, rodillas y hombros tocándose, con Coulson llenando los informes del incidente con trazos pesados de su pluma.

Natasha sólo se sienta junto a Steve y sostiene su mano.

Cuando finalmente se les permite verlo, Coulson entra primero, sus funciones oficiales de SHIELD prevaleciendo a un equipo dolido y preocupado.

Los Avengers rodean la cama de Tony cuando los dejan. Su rostro está moreteado y su clavícula y costillas rotas, pero está vivo. Los huesos remediaran, los puntos curaran. _'Él tiene un electroimán instalado en su pecho por un médico secuestrado en una cueva en el desierto y su hígado sin duda ha estado en vinagre por años' _había dicho Bruce._ 'Nada puede matar a ese hombre'._ Por primera vez, Steve lo cree.

Tony pasa dos semanas en el hospital, confinado a reposo en cama. Ellos se turnan con él, un Avenger en todo momento para que nunca este solo. Rhodey y Pepper vienen tan a menudo como pueden. Tony alterna entre tratar de deshacerse de ellos y tratar de conseguir que le cuelen cosas crecientemente ilícitas.

Steve ni una sola vez deja el lado de Tony.

(—No tienes que hacer esto —dice Tony.

Steve sólo lo mira y pregunta: —¿Hacer qué?)

Al final de las dos semanas, Tony llega a casa del hospital. Está confinado a reposo en cama, pero ahora tiene a Jarvis con quien hablar y Thor para prepararle bebidas calientes e irle a buscar más almohadas. Steve trata de no ser una presencia constante al lado de Tony, no quiere que él se sienta sofocado, forzado o abrumado. Lo revisa un par de veces al día, esconde el licor y ofrece las pastillas correctas en la dosis correcta a la hora correcta.

Coulson tenia razón. Duele tanto esta vez como la vez anterior. Pero Tony no está muerto, se recuerda Steve, se ha estado recordando. _'Es mejor poder ser capaz de consolarlo al final del día que no'_ y realmente, Steve no puede encontrar nada malo en ello.

—¿Así que esta vez te quedas? —pregunta Tony, como Steve recoge las sobras restantes, en vela de Tony.

Steve lo mira, tumbado en el sofá como si él estuviera en su derecho y no porque casi muere un mes atrás, y ya no se encuentra asustado, ya no más. —Por el tiempo que me lo permitas, sí.

Y Tony sólo sonríe, con la sonrisa torcida que siempre había sido sólo para Steve. —Bien —y tira de Steve hacia delante, mano en su muñeca y lo besa.


End file.
